Exhaustion
by Magsforever
Summary: The Titan War is over. Will has inherited the head councilor position and is having a hard time adjusting to his leadership roll. What will it take to snap him back into the present?


The Apollo Cabin fell silent as Kayla and Austin walked in. They were the last group to return from the day's search for Michael Yew, the cabin's former head councilor. Will was slumped against the wall with his head thrown back, eyes closed. There were dark circles under his eyes. As the new head councilor of the cabin it was his job to take on most of the healing responsabilities and the effort was draining him. He was not allowing any of the others to help with the healing, because he wanted all of them to search for their brother.

The other campers thought healing was nothing more than chanting to Apollo's kids, they did not realize it tapped into the demigod's life force. Sapping their energy and making them appear older. It was a gift that came with a heavy price. Already grey hairs could be seen among Will's golden locks. Hair that not a week before had been completely golden, much like his father's.

"Please, tell me you found Michael," Will moaned without moving. Kayla sighed.

"No luck yet, but we're still searching." Across the room ten year old Lizzie started to cry, she was Micheal's full sister. His disappearacne had been the hardest on her, though, none of the campers were taking it well. Will opened his eyes and sat up slightly.

"Come here," he said holding open his arms for her. The tiny girl flew to him burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair reassuringly.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Will muttered to the sobbing girl. "Soon, he'll be back with all of his pointless rules, and oompa lumpa songs." Around the room there were some pained smiles and even a few giggles. The cabin that had once been considered full of light and music had become dark and silent since the end of the Titan War.

Somewhere in the distance the dinner bell rang. The cabin emptied until only Will and his second in command Lynn were left. Lynn stood in front of her brother and offered a hand to help him up.

"You really should let someone else help with the injured," she groaned as she hoisted Will to his feet. "It takes too much energy for one person."

I can't ask the others to do it, Lynn. I can't expect them to help."

"Michael made everyone help. You're the leader now. You're not just the best healer anymore, now you're the oldest. The little ones look up to you." Will snorted.

"I'm not a leader, never have been, never will be. I'm not like him."

"Yes you are!" Lynn snapped. "Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself, accept some help, and become the leader I know you are!"

"First off, Michael is a natural leader. I was just the healer, I can't lead a campfire like him, I can't teach like him. Hell, I'm not even as funny as him. Second, I am not asking them for help, the cabin has been through enough without me adding the extra stress of healing the wounded," Lynn opened her mouth to interrupt but Will plowed on. "Plus, for all we know Mike's still alive and he's just really hurt, I'd rather everyone focus on finding him."

"You are such an idiot," Lynn exclaimed. "I get that you miss him, I really do, hell the guy practically raised me, but we have to move on, otherwise Luke and his army have won. We have to face that he probably died on that bridge. I know the war is over now, but if we let the deaths Kronos caused ruin our lives, then he won."

Will slammed his fist into the wall of the cabin, causing a small dent. "Listen, Lynn, I know Mike is probably dead, but you didn't have to tell his frantic mother that you couldn't even find her son's body! I did that! I found the woman who sent us all cookies every year, the woman who treated us all like her own children, even though she barely knew most us, even though we were in no way related to her, and had to tell her that her only son was most lokely dead!" She pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird lately?" Will nodded.

"I had to tell her Monday," he sighed. "She was just shaking her head at me. Al, she could say was 'not my baby, he can't be dead.' I had to catch her because she was so grief stricken she couldn't stand. She begged me to keep looking for him, no matter what it takes. I agreed, that's why I'm still sending out search groups instead of letting the older ones help in the infermary."

"Listen, I think you should cut back the crews," Lynn said, holding up a finger to quiet his protests. "I'm not saying you need to stop looking, I'm just saying keep more people back to help, because you can't heal everyone by yourself."

"Watch me," Will snapped. Lynn threw up her hands in annoyance.

"As your second in command I am over riding your orders, due to the fact you are burned out and aren't thinking clearly. As of tomorrow we will have people working shifts to heal the wounded and there will only be three crews sent out for Michael instead of the twelve you've been sending out." Will sighed.

"I don't want to give up on him," he said sadly. "Mike never would have given up on me."

"You're not giving up on him," Lynn replied. "You're just doing what the camp needs. After everyone is all healed up you can start sending more people out again, promise." Will smiled.

"Alright, but you're getting put on the overnight crew."

"I would expect nothing less from you," Lynn mumbled. The two left the cabin and started towards the dining pavilion. After a few moments silence, Lynn spoke again.

"You do know that you're a great leader, right?" Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm a healer, sis. I'm not supposed to be in charge of anything except my patients."

"You always were a leader to the cabin, for as long as I can remember."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, I mean look around, they all love you." Will looked toward the sullen Apollo table. The usually excited kids were slumped in their seats amd lookes as though the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

A few of them saw Will, approaching and smiled slightly, it wasn't much but it was enough to see that Lynn was right. He turned to her with a smile.

"Let's go cheer up some kids," he said. Lynn smiled, glad that her fun loving older brother was back.

"It's about time we got some light back in their eyes," she agreed

**A/N so this idea came to me earlier, mostly because I think I am becoming obsessed with the Apollo kids and Will in general plase tell me what you think.**


End file.
